Use the given information to make a logical conclusion, if possible. If a ray bisects an angle, then it creates two congruent angles. If there are two congruent angles, then the two angles have the same measure.
Answer: Identify the first hypothesis , the first conclusion , the second hypothesis , and the second conclusion Do the two sentences come in the form "If , then . If , then ", where first conclusion and second hypothesis are the same? In other words, do the sentences look like ${P}\implies {Q}$ ${Q}\implies {R}$ Yes. Because the middle two statements both say there are two congruent angles , we can chain the statements together: ${P}\implies{Q}\implies{R}$ or "a ray bisects an angle" $\implies$ "it creates two congruent angles" $\implies$ "the two angles have the same measure" We can now remove the middle statement, and arrive at the conclusion "a ray bisects an angle" $\implies$ "the two angles have the same measure". So, the answer is "If a ray bisects an angle, then the two angles have the same measure."